A GlycoCentral planning workshop will be organized at George Washington University, Foggy Bottom Campus, and Washington DC to discuss optimal and sustainable ways for integration and analysis of carbohydrate and glycoconjugate structural, analytical and interaction data in the context of comparable gene, protein, lipid data and subsequent dissemination of the information. The workshop will focus on outlining all current efforts in the glycoinformatics field and how resources at European Bioinformatics Institute such as UniProt and ChEBI and also resources at National Center for Biotechnology Information such as PubChem and RefSeq can be leveraged in this regard. We expect that glycan and lipid data from existing resources can be integrated into NCBI and EBI data elements such as those available through PubChem, ChEBI and PRIDE, and linked to genes and proteins via UniProt and RefSeq. This will allow not just mapping to genes and proteins but also pathways, gene ontology, publications and a wide variety of data from EBI and NCBI data warehouse. Additionally, novel glycan array and MS tools can serve as vehicles for integration and subsequently analysis of glycan--associated data. Additional data associated with cancer such as mutation, expression data from The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA), International Cancer Genome Consortium (ICGC), Catalogue of Somatic Mutations in Cancer (COSMIC) and proteomics data from Clinical Proteomic Tumor Analysis Consortium (CPTAC) can also be integrated to provide systems level analysis opportunities of carbohydrate and glycoconjugate data. Such integration will provide unprecedented comprehensiveness and allow complex searches across diverse data types. Additional aims/focus of the workshop will include annotation/review of data, ontology and standards, data mining, data sharing, dissemination, linking of the different data types and outreach.